Never Satisfied
by directiontoperfection
Summary: Ginny thinks she knows Draco's darkest secret, but there's more to it than she can imagine. Maybe what she knows isn't what he's been trying to tell her.


Disclaimer:Rowling owns them. If I owned them, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

"I've always known." Her voice was kind, gentle and yet he felt it as sharp as a knife in his stomach. He pulled his sleeve down over the black imprint on his forearm and looked at his shoes, realizing why her words felt the way they did. As a Malfoy, he'd been taught to hate pity and those who gave it. The crimson-haired beauty in front of him was an endless fountain of it and was drowning him in her sympathy. Her calm reaction replayed in his head, bringing heat to his face.

He shook his head to bring back a sense of his usually cool demeanor. "Everyone did," he sneered at her, fierce silver eyes jumping to her innocent brown ones. Shoe showed no sign of fear until he advanced on her in a purely predatory strut. Only then did she allow her body to tremble, her eyes to go wide. He smirked as he proceeded forward, watching her stumble backwards in a futile attempt to get away from him. Finally, when her back was against the wall, he stopped, his face only inches from hers.

"Draco," she breathed, her voice breaking slightly. "Don't." Her eyes traveled to his arms pinning her against the cold, gray stone. There was no way that she could break his hold. She shivered again, though it wasn't the cold that shook her body.

"Why not?" he demanded roughly, pulling her face closer to his. He laughed at the fear he found in her eyes. "Careful, Ginevra. One would assume that you think I'm going to hurt you." He chuckled darkly, the dimly lit room casting shadows on his face. "Then again, you _are_ just a Weasley. I should be torturing you for fun."

Her eyes blazed angrily as he mocked her, fury replacing fear. "Leave me alone, _Malfoy_," she spat, nails digging into his arms painfully. He simply sighed as she left her marks on him, annoying her further. "That mark does not give you any power over me."

"I _have_ power, Ginevra." Draco's eyes glinted metallic as she mentioned the tattoo emblazoned on his skin. He pulled her flush against him, only to shove her back against the wall. "All I crave is a challenge, and you presented me with the perfect one." Slowly, never looking away from her eyes, he kissed her on her full lips. "Who would predict that the littlest Weasel is a wildcat underneath all that hero-worshipping?" Again he kissed her, but closed his eyes, delighting as she stopped struggling after a few breathless moments.

When he pulled away, she glared at him as best she could, her chest heaving. "I hate you," Ginny snarled breathlessly, narrowing her eyes. All her remark earned was an equally breathless chuckle, which whipped her anger to fever pitch. "Why is that funny?"

Draco laughed again, though this time it didn't reach his eyes. "You don't hate me, not for the reasons that you're supposed to anyway." She raised an eyebrow in anticipation of an explanation. He didn't disappoint. "You hate me because all I have to do is this-" he punctuated his words with a small kiss to her throat, receiving a whimper in return. "- and you want me." He continued his way down her throat, her hands grappling with his robes as she tried to remove them.

"What do I have to do to make you want me?" she asked, her lungs protesting with each word. He pulled away from her neck, only to take her robes off. When she was divested of every piece of her clothing, he answered.

"I always want you."

With that every barrier fell, leaving the two teenagers lost in an intense embrace. Tiny, fragile hands explored the his sharp planes, as soon as she ripped his robes in two, followed by his shirt and pants, socks and shoes. His large, capable hands brought her to a peak more than once before finally carrying her to a large bed in the middle of the room.

It wasn't soft, but for them it didn't need to be. It could've been a dungeon floor, or the softest of down mattresses; it didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And as soon as he had laid her down, they began what they knew would be another unforgettable night.

Draco lowered his lips to meet hers halfway, groaning as she reached down and caressed him. She was ready for him, that much he knew from his previous actions, and he took no time testing her. He poised himself at her entrance, then pushed into her roughly. She gasped, clutching at his back and scraping his flesh with her sharp nails.

He moved, in and out, up and down, for what seemed like forever before she felt the familiar feeling building, consuming. Suddenly, she screamed Draco's name, shuddering as she came. He followed close behind her, a deep, throaty growl filling the room. He collapsed on top of her, slick bodies pressed together.

After their breathing had returned to a somewhat normal volume, he rolled off of her and pulled the blankets over them. He stayed on his side, watching her as her flushed face processed what had happened, and smiled contentedly. The fresh scratches on his back were already starting to sting, and he could see a hickey forming on her shoulder. Finally, she turned to him.

"Still want me?" she said softly, lifting the arm on top of the blankets and kissing the skull that marred his beautiful, pale skin. He turned his hand to cup her face, looking at her intently. He had to make sure that she understood what this meant to him, that she knew what he couldn't say. Apparently, she understood, and moved her hand over his.

"Always."

A/N:As always, hope you enjoyed it. The first part of this story popped into my head during my english class, when we were discussing the rules of punctuation. I have no idea where the rest of it came from; it just appeared after the first part on my computer. I'm not sure my brain sends me every message it gets. Anyway, I typed it, it's mine. Read and review please.


End file.
